La Dama y el Vagabundo
by Graystone
Summary: Lleva dos meses yendo al mismo bar, con el mismo traje y la cara larga. Ya va siendo hora de que hable con él.


_**Disclaimer:**__ El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros._

* * *

—¡Vamos, sal y atiende a los clientes de una vez! —se oyó que gritaba un hombre desde la sala contigua.

Una joven salió a la barra y observó un momento el pub —¡Pero si no hay nadie, Frank! —mentira, había alrededor de cuatro personas, pero todas salvo una, que se encontraba en la barra, ya habían pedido.

—¡Me da igual, quédate en la barra!

La joven se resignó, cogió un vaso y simuló estar limpiándolo con un trapo, aunque el vaso estaba ya bastante limpio. Se acercó hasta el hombre de la barra.

—¿Qué va a ser? —preguntó ella al chico de pelo rojizo y rizado. Tenía una cara amarga y mantenía la cabeza baja.

Alzó el rostro y la miró durante un rato. Era rubia, de pelo corto, y de unos ojos azul intenso. Llevaba ropa, por así decirlo, provocativa. Unos pantalones vaqueros muy cortos, y una camiseta de mujer que tenía un dibujo y una palabra que a él le resultaba desconocida: _Nirvana_ —Un cerveza, por favor.

La joven volvió al rato con la bebida ya servida. Como no tenía nada más que hacer, se sentó en un taburete cerca del chico. Lo observó durante un rato. Era alto, bastante alto a su parecer, y lo más curioso es que vestía un traje, nada común en aquel bar. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno. El joven la miró de nuevo, a lo que ella dijo:

—¿Quieres uno? —él se negó, por lo que ella siguió fumando, hasta que volvió a preguntar —¿Te molesta el humo?

—No, no tranquila, puedes seguir... fumando. Mi padre tenía un montón de esos.

La joven echó otra calada —¿Fumaba?

—No, simplemente los coleccionaba. Pero mi madre se deshizo de ellos cuando uno de mis hermanos descubrió para que servían en realidad.

La chica se rió —Tienes una familia un poco rara ¿no crees?

Él también se rió —Si, a veces lo pienso.

Lo miró durante un rato —Me llamo Audrey —dijo mientras soltaba una calada.

—Percy —no podía evitar mirar a Audrey mientras fumaba. Cómo sus labios pintados de rojo se apretaban contra el cigarrillo, cómo aspiraba el humo, se lo tragaba y después soltaba una pequeña calada. Percy nunca entendió a la gente que fumaba, quizás porque le parecía una molestia el humo del tabaco, quizás porque pensaba que se estaban perjudicando. Pero cuando la veía a ella, la verdad es que no le importaba.

—Percy —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —. De Percival, supongo ¿Y dónde están Arturo y Ginebra? —esta vez no le importó reírse.

Percy sonrió —Mi padre se llama Arthur, y mi hermana, Ginny.

Esta vez, Audrey no dijo nada, pero cambió de tema —Llevo viendo que vienes aquí por lo menos desde hace dos meses, casi siempre con el mismo traje y la cara larga ¿Algún problema?

Percy calló por un momento, hasta que se atrevió —Es que... mi novia...

—Entiendo, cortasteis y ahora estás destrozado. Pero oye, la vida sigue y hay que pasar página.

—Está muerta —dijo con voz monocorde mientras mantenía la vista fija en el vaso que apretaba con las dos manos.

Audrey se quedó muda —Lo siento, no lo sabía ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Penélope... Penny. Se llamaba Penny.

—Pues, si te digo la verdad, creo que Penny coincidiría conmigo en que deberías seguir adelante.

Percy la miró a los ojos —¿Y tú? ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Trabajas sólo de camarera o...?

—Trabajo sólo de camarera, si. No soy profesora, ni secretaria. No. Sólo tengo este trabajo con el que... al menos puedo pagar las facturas. Pero mira, estoy contenta, no tengo problemas, ni preocupaciones... Aunque tengo un jefe que es un cabrón.

Se oyó de nuevo un grito —¡Audrey, vuelve al trabajo!

—¡Ya voy Frank! —miró de nuevo a Percy —Disculpa, me tengo que ir —caminó hacia el interior de la barra.

—Espera, me preguntaba... si tú...

Audrey sonrió —Salgo a las once.

Percy también sonrió —Entonces esperaré.

Un nuevo grito vino desde el interior de la barra —¡Vamos Audrey, mueve el culo hasta aquí!

Audrey cerró los ojos, visiblemente cansada de la situación. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y se volvió hacia Percy —Oye, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo impulsivo?

Percy negó con la cabeza —No que yo sepa... bueno, una vez... a mi antiguo jefe...

—Pues yo voy ha hacer algo parecido —dio un salto y se sentó en la barra, pasó las piernas por encima, muy cerca de Percy, y saltó al suelo del bar. Percy se había levantado, algo alarmado, pero se tranquilizó cuando Audrey entrecruzó su brazo con el suyo —¡Frank! —llamó ella.

Un hombre gordo salió a la barra —¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? Vuelve aquí ahora mismo.

—No lo haré, ¿por qué sabes qué? Dimito. Renuncio. Adiós Frank.

El hombre la miró un momento —Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Que te jodan Audrey, no te necesito.

Por su parte, Percy y Audrey se dispusieron a salir del bar.

—Y dime, Percy ¿en qué trabajas.

—Pues... soy funcionario. En el Ministerio.

Ella parecía sorprendida —¿En el Ministerio? ¿En el de Tony Blair?

Él se rió —Pues... no exactamente. Verás, será mejor que te cuente algo...

* * *

_Decididamente me he vuelto un adicto al Percy/Audrey. Así que no puedo dejar de escribir sobre este pairing. En fin, la verdad es que en este one-shot he preferido dar una imagen de Audrey distinta de la habitual: una mujer rebelde pero con los pies en la tierra. Al título le di muchas vueltas, y al final me decidí por este, pues en verdad, al menos emocionalmente, Audrey me parece una dama y Percy un vagabundo. _

_Lo de que Percy hizo algo impulsivo, me refiero a cuando en la Batalla de Hogwarts maldeció a Pius Thicknesse, sólo que obviamente no puede decírselo a Audrey._


End file.
